


Bus trips

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, IT - Freeform, Im tired, M/M, Please read, THIS IS A THING, its midnight, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: "Thanks for warming me up," Jack said. Mark nodded. Jack smiled. Then he kissed Mark on the cheek. He then ran off to his car before Mark could really process what had happened. Jack waved goodbye and drove off. Mark waved back and watched him drive off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from a choir trip so I thought why not write about Mark and jack being in band and going on a band trip. It's midnight and I'm very tired. Sorry for all mistakes. I just wanted to write this down before I forgot.

Mark sat down with an exhausted sigh on the bus. He looked out the window. It was only about six but the sun was already setting and the sky was dark. Mark shivered as he watched rain pour outside. He'd just finished with clinic for band. Two days of non-stop rehearsals. He was a trumpet player and had volunteered to go. He was now regretting that decision. He had to wake up at five in the morning so he could get on a bus and enjoy the two hour trip to the school host the event. Then he played the trumpet for seven hours before hopping back on the bus to get back home. He was sore and tired. He sighed and smiled. It was over now, meaning he could sleep in tomorrow. He was about to fall asleep at that very moment. 

Someone plopped down next to Mark on the seat, causing him to open his eyes. He looked over to see an exhausted Jack. He smiled. Jack seemed to have no limit to the amount of energy he had but apparently this had completely drained the tiny Irish boy. 

"Hey Jack, did you have fun?" Mark asked sarcastically. Jack was in percussion, so Mark only got to see him at lunch and on the bus. Jack looked over at him, looking tired and grumpy. Mark chuckled. "What happened to endless amounts of energy?" He asked. Jack just responded with a small grunt. 

Mark smiled. Jack claimed to have endless energy, but Mark knew the small boy better than anyone. He needed sleep just like anyone else. Mark couldn't blame him. Mark needed sleep after the past two days. 

Jack was already ahead of Mark it seemed. He had earbuds in and was resting his head against the back of the seat. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Mark caught himself staring at the other boy. He shouldn't stare but he couldn't help himself. 

Suddenly the bus lurched forward, snapping Mark out of his haze. It also woke Jack from his restful state. The boy grumbled, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake a little longer. Mark smiled. 

"You do know sleep is good for you right?" Mark teased. Jack frowned at him and yawned. 

"I kno'," Jack said sleepily. "I jus' wanna stay up and talk ta ya." He mumbled out. Mark smile grew even bigger. He was now thankful for the darkness, since it prevented Jack from seeing the blush creep onto Mark's cheeks. Mark swallowed down his emotions. Jack needed rest. That was what mattered at the moment. 

"We can talk tomorrow. You know when you're awake," Mark said, poking Jack. Jack looked a little sad, but nodded. He rested against the seat again. Mark smiled. He then leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He needed rest too. 

Mark opened his eyes after a little while when he felt something tugging on him. He looked over to see Jack hugging his arm. Mark felt another blush creep on his cheeks. Then he realized how cold Jack was. His hand were ice cubes. Mark noticed the whole bus was freezing. 

"What the hell?" He mumbled. Jack was shivering and hugged Mark tighter. 

"The arsholes turn'd off the heat," Jack whispered. He hardly sounded awake. Mark sighed. It was freezing outside and they turn off the heat. Of course. 

Mark reached into his bag and pulled out the blanket he had packed. He looked over at Jack and gave him a proud smile. Jack smiled and reached out for it. He mumbled something that sounded something like 'gimme' but Mark could barely understand him. Mark chuckled and wrapped the blanket around Jack. Jack snuggled into the blanket. Mark smiled. He then shivered himself. It was really cold. Jack noticed his shivering apparently and made a decision. He wrapped the blanket around Mark's shoulders and snuggled up to Mark. Mark flushed red. 

"W-what're you doing?" He asked. 

"You get warm through the blanket. I get warm through you," Jack said sleepily. Mark wanted to argue, but Jack was almost asleep again. Mark took a deep breath. He didn't want to disturb Jack and he definitely didn't want to freeze to death. 

Mark just sat for a while taking it all in. Jack was basically spooning him on a bus. But Mark wasn't cold anymore. The day was definitely catching up with him. He felt his eyelids growing heavy. He leaned against the window again. He closed his eyes. He heard Jack's faint breathing. His own breath began synchronizing with the other boy's. He drifted off to sleep not long after. 

Mark groaned as someone shook him. He tried to push them off but he was wrapped up in blanket. 

"Come on Mark, we're home," Jack said quietly. Mark opened his eyes and frowned. Jack just smiled and began gathering his stuff. Mark followed suit. 

They both got off the bus and Mark regretted it immediately. It was even colder outside. He shivered. Then he felt something warm press against him. Jack was leaning against him. Mark smiled. 

"You know I gotta go home right?" Mark smirked. Jack smiled sleepily. 

"Doesn't mean I can't walk ya to your car," Jack retorted. Mark shrugged. They walked back to their cars in silence. They were both tired. Mark got to his car and turned to Jack. Jack smiled and hugged him. Mark was surprised a little by the affection but hugged Jack back. They parted and smiled at each other. 

"Thanks for warming me up," Jack said. Mark nodded. Jack smiled. Then he kissed Mark on the cheek. He then ran off to his car before Mark could really process what had happened. Jack waved goodbye and drove off. Mark waved back and watched him drive off. 

Mark stood the for a little while processes it all. He smiled and headed to his car, the cold finally hitting him. He got in and turned the heat up. He sat there for a few minutes. Just smiling to himself. He decided two days of hell was well worth a kiss from Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @samipleir for memes.


End file.
